


tiny

by orphan_account



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Kim Donghyun, Age Play Little Lee Daehwi, Cute Kim Donghyun, Cute Lee Daehwi, Daehwi is stressed, M/M, Multi, Soft!, daehwi is loved, ot4 will take care of daehwi eventually, this will be soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lee Daehwi is stressed out more than ever. After an internet search he finds out about littles and decides to explore the mindset.
Relationships: Jeon Woong & Lee Daehwi, Kim Donghyun/Lee Daehwi, Lee Daehwi & Lim Youngmin, Lee Daehwi & Park Woojin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	tiny

At this point, Daehwi doesn’t know what he should do. He has felt stress before, he’s deal with the anxious life of being an idol since he was sixteen, but right now he’s never felt so lost. He doesn’t think that he has ever felt so stressed. His schedule is almost unbearable, but he loves working. Honestly, he does! But, at the end of the day, as he lies in his bedroom, he remembers that he’s only eighteen and he realizes that he’s hardly had any time to himself. It makes him a bit sad, and adds to his stress, but he doesn’t regret anything he’s done. He’s thankful for where he is right now too; as a member of AB6IX he’s more than happy, and he’s grateful for everything. He just...can’t help the stress and is scared. 

Right now, Daehwi sits in his studio at two in the morning. It’s Friday night and he doesn’t have a schedule Saturday. That means another day in the studio trying to come up with melodies, lyrics, and beats. He’s known for spending days in the studio, but if he continues to stay until Saturday that will be a new record of five days. His members have been texting him in the groupchat since he left, he’s sure that they’re worried but none of them have came to see him yet. Though, he has asked them to leave him alone when he is in the studio. Nothing against them, he loves them dearly, but he doesn’t want them to see him sad. He knows that his hyungs care deeply for him and want him to be happy and he knows that if they saw him sad then their mood would also deter.

Daehwi saves his project that is open on his producing app presses the red circle in the upper corner of the Mac Book. He stares at the background of his laptop and leans back in his big, cushy chair. He brings his knees up and hugs them, as he wonders what he should do. He feels unmotivated right now due to all the stress that is running around in his mind. He doesn’t know what to do or how to resolve this but he does know that he can’t work like this. It’s been days and he hardly has anything done. 

He tugs at the sleeves of his hoodie and sniffles lightly. He won’t cry. But he wants to. 

He pulls the laptop off the desk and onto his knees. He opens his web browser and searches things without typing. The words that end up in his searches end up saying, “ways to relieve stress”. It’s a simple search that brings up simple results that he’s heard of a million times: get plenty of sleep, eat healthily, exercise more! He scrolls and scrolls, more frustration bubbling in the pit of his stomach. How can this help him at all? 

He clicks around the different sites until he ends up on one with discussions open. Paragraphs are written in Hangul and Daehwi moves the mouse to click off the site and go back to the browser, uninterested in the essays before him, but one sentence catches his attention.

“I heard that some idols secretly use this to relieve their stress.” 

Daehwi breathes heavily; it probably isn’t true. Companies pay to keep their idols lives hidden and their secrets kept. So this is probably false. But, what would this be that he hasn’t heard of? Why would it need to be hidden in the first place? It’s is something unethical? 

Daehwi blinks three times and starts to read the discussion thread that many people talk about. Comments are added as he reads through the main ones. His eyebrow raises as he reads over this thing called “little space” that idols apparently use sometimes. He clicks around and reads some of the comments of little space users. His heart beats loudly as he reads over everything. 

He opens a new tab and searches little space by itself. Little space is a mindset in which an adult relaxes into a state of carefree, responsibility-free safety. He reads. Daehwi gnaws on his bottom lip. He reads further and spends an hour researching about little space. 

He finds out that little space is when an adult regresses their age to one that is younger. Usually, the so called ‘little’ has a caregiver or caretaker to watch over them so that they are safe when in this mindspace; basically, you regress to a child to escape from the stress of your adult life. The reason you need a caregiver is because of the clumsiness of a child and the boundaries that some set. Daehwi reads and reads and then, he wonders what he should do. 

He stares at a page full of tips to help littles get into their mindset. He reads the list over and over and wonders if he should follow the instructions. He wants to, he thinks, but it’s something new and he’s weary. He sits and contemplates for minutes. When his laptop clock reads 3:30 AM he sighs loudly, groans, and curses in English under his breath. “Fine,” he tells himself sassily. “I guess it’s worth a shot.” 

He sits up and carefully reads the tips once more; then he tries them. 

He makes sure that the door is closed to his studio by looking back. It says that he should try to be in an area where he won’t be interrupted. No one, he knows for sure, will come into his studio at nearly four in the morning. 

It says to try to have some sort of audio on in the background to help. A list of music is shown, but movies and cartoons are also available. Daehwi reads over the recommendations and pouts, he’ll just play a film that he loves watching instead. Coco starts playing on his monitor and he smiles lightly. He loves that film. 

Surround yourself with stuffed animals. Daehwi hums and looks around, Dal sits on the couch in the corner of the room. He walks over and grabs the stuffed otter, lightly smiling. The sites says that he should sit on the floor and restrict his movements to help himself feel more child-like So he does, then he follows the rest of the tips and tries to fall into this mindset. With more time it will become easier, he tells himself. That’s how everything is. 

He continues to try this and eventually it’s like a switch is turned and a light fades. 

Little Daehwi sits, big hoodie swallowing his figure and making him feel smaller. His socks are fuzzy and rainbow, making him giggle to himself as he pulls at the right one with two fingers. Dal sits in his lap, looking at the screen that has Miguel running from his family. Daehwi aws at the screen and tugs Dal closer. “‘ook,” he says happily, holding Dal up so he can see the screen too. 

Soon, Daehwi forgets about Coco and pushes Dal away from him. The Little scoots across the floor and pushes his way towards the mini fridge stuffed away underneath the desk. He opens it curiously, he gasps at all the different drinks and snacks in the box. His eyes are wide as he reaches forward and grabs a water bottle. Unable to twist the cap open, he whines and tosses it aside. Next, he grabs a soda, but can’t open that either. Tears gather in his eyes for a moment, and a few falls as he sniffles. Emotional is something that Daehwi has always been. 

Daehwi can’t open anything in the mini fridge and cries lightly. He hiccups and rubs at his red eyes as his fist become wet from his tears. He sits next to Dal again and grabs the otter; he hugs Dal close and lets his head fall onto the couch cushion as his body sits on the floor. Slowly, the hiccups slow down and Daehwi falls asleep while sniffling and cuddling with Dal. 

The next day, when Daehwi wakes up and groans at the stiffness in his neck. He looks around his studio and gasps at the mess around him. "Fuck!" he curses as he rushes to clean up the drinks that had fallen out of his fridge. He calms down when he notices nothing is open and takes a deep breath. He can't help the smile that comes into his face as he puts the last water bottle into the fridge. He got into little space easier than he initially though, and it actually did help his stress. He happily laughs and falls back onto the floor; he doesn't remember what the hell he did, but he feels better than he has in awhile. 

He sits at his desk and pulls out his notebook. Happily, he writes down ideas for songs. Today will be a good day, he decided then and there that nothing would ruin his day.

After deciding on a few lyrics for a song and finishing the production on another, he decided to wrap it up and head back to the dorms. His MacBook gets put into his little backpack along with his other items. He grabs Dal as well, and grins widely as he walks out of the studio; flicking the lights off as he leaves. 

Daehwi makes it to the dorms ten minutes later. Oddly, it's quiet. Usually, when there's no schedule, the members like to stay around and laze around in the dorm. But today it seems that the only person in the dorm is Woojin who is fast asleep on the couch. Daehwi grabs the blanket off the back of the recliner and throws it over Woojin, then he walks back into his room. His walls are bare so is his bed. His closet is probably the most colorful thing about his bedroom. "Let's change that," he says to himself as he toss Dal onto the bed. He lets his body flop down next, then brings his phone out.

On Amazon he searches for little toys with bright colors. He hums as he adds things to his cart. He makes sure that the items aren't big toys and then he purchases a box to put all of them in. He scrolls through the site, just looking at recommended items that appear. He buys a pair of pink and yellow fuzzy socks that appear, adding them to his collect, then checks out all his items. 

There's still no noise in the dorm by the time Daehwi is done with his online shopping. He lifts himself off the bed and walks towards his door. He clicks the button into the handle and listens to it lock. Then, he sits on the floor and thinks about last night. Sure, he's not stressed out like last night, but he's intrigued with little space now and wants to test faster ways to fall into the headspace. 

He sits on the floor and closes his eyes and then thinks about how floaty he felt yesterday. He wants to find his own way of slipping. 

After trying a few times, he comes to the conclusion that sitting up with his eyes closed was enough. He pouts then lays back onto the floor. He closes his eyes again and tries to fall into the space. It starts to work - just just when he's slipping someone bangs in his door and startles him to sit up. He whines and scatters towards the door, Woojin standing on the other side.

"Donghyun-hyung said to come eat," Woojin says gruffy, eyes still tired. Daehwi nods and walks out of the room with him. The oldest three members are back with bags of food. Youngmin smiles at Daehwi kindly and offers him a plate. 

"Eat well, Hwi-yah," Youngmin says. "It's been awhile since you've had a real meal." 

Daehwi settles down at the table next to Woong and Woojin. Donghyun and Youngmin sit across, on the other side of the circle table. Daehwi hums as he takes a bite of the food, recognizing the spices from his favorite local restaurant. 

"Hyung," Daehwi says. The four other boys turn to him. Daehwi laughs with his mouth full of food. "Youngmin-hyung," he corrects. "Who bought the food? This is my favorite!"

"Oh, Donghyunie did," Youngmin says. 

Donghyun smiles and looks down to his plate, lifting his chopsticks to his mouth. "Thank you, Donghyun-hyungie," Daehwi says with a little wiggle. Donghyun nods, not the type to talk with his mouth open like the others. 

"You're welcome, Hwi-ah, now eat well," Donghyun tells him. "Okay?" Daehwi nods happily. Woong giggles as he eats and Woojin rolls his eyes. Daehwi wants to talk more to his members, but everyone eats like they haven't had food in days. Daehwi decides to keep low and just eat as well. The group mates are quietest, it seems, when they're eating and sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh!!!! IM KINDA EXCITED FOR THIS


End file.
